Untitled for Now
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Theres a new bad guy in town and a mutant with visions. Can she help the XMen beat the new threat and prevent the future she sees coming? Read and see


So this is my attempt at an X-Men story XD I hope you all enjoy it and drop me a review if you have the time XD

**DISCLAIMER-- I own nothing from Xmen T.T just my idea for the story and my OC's**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 1**

I was running through the forest, trees passed by in a blur. It was late, the stars and moon were my only source of light and it was too little. I tripped often scrapping hands and knees, but I couldn't stop, not now. I had hunters breathing down my neck. There was six of them. Six hunters for a defenseless girl. Of course they didn't see it that way, no, to them I was to be feared, a mutant, thats all they saw. Its all anyone saw.

I hadn't asked to be born this way, hadn't asked to be a freak, but these are the cards life dealt. And I had to say, it was a shitty hand indeed.

I slowed trying to catch my breath before stopping all together. They'd caught me. I could hear the hunters steps as they closed in. The crunch of the dead leaves that littered the forest floor, the snap of a twig someone stepped on by accident. They had me surrounded. I couldn't see them yet, but I knew they were there. I was just too slow. I saw two of them walking out in front of me, guns raised. I could see the two closing in on either side of my peripheral vision. And I could guess the other two were behind me.

My breathing was heavy and ragged, overly loud in the silent forest. Panic tore at me, it was hard to fight it down, but I had to think clearly, or as clearly as anyone can in my situation. I couldn't let them take me and stick my in some cage to be toyed with or tortured. I looked around frantically, but there was no escape. They had me hemmed in pretty good. Besides that, I was bordering on collapsing, I had been running from them for days, and it was catching up with me. I swayed slightly, but managed to keep my feet under me.

"Well what have we here." One of the two hunters in front of me spoke.

He was a big, burly man with a scruffy beard and piercing eyes. He was the leader of this group.

"You've led us on quite a chase," He said stepping forward, gun aimed at my chest.

I didn't respond other then to glare wearily. There was nothing I could do or say, and to be honest I didn't have the strength to fight or try to bargain my way out. I was only standing out of sheer force of will. And hunters wouldn't listen to me even if I did try and bargain. They got paid a pretty penny for what they did. And what they did was hunt and capture mutants.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The hunter taunted.

"Just knock her out and let's get the hell out of here." A voice from behind me said.

He sounded nervous. I almost wanted to laugh. They wouldn't be nervous if they knew what I could do. It wasn't much at all. At least not something I could use to save myself.

The weather shifted suddenly. The night had been calm and clear, but now the leaves were being tossed about by a fierce wind. It tugged at my hair, I had to use my hand to keep it out of my face. The hunters were all looking around frantically, they had come to the same conclusion as me. More mutants. Wind didn't just spring up this fierce or fast on its own.

I heard a gunshot behind me followed quickly by a stifled scream. I spun around to see one of the two hunters being thrown to the side, unconscious, as the man who attacked him turned quickly to deal with the other one. He had what looked like long knives coming out from between his fingers, three per hand. He dealt with the second hunter quickly, stabbing him in the stomach with the blades. Behind me I could hear more fighting. I turned to see another mutant shooting beams from his eyes, the hunter they hit went flying back into a tree, falling limply to the ground.

_Who are these people?_

A woman with short white hair threw the one to my left back with the wind she'd created, focusing it all on him so he soared through the air landing with a thud a few yards away. She took out the hunter on my right with a bolt of lightening.

Once the hunters had been disposed of they all turned their attention to me.

"Its okay, we're here to help." The woman said in a soft reassuring voice, watching me as if I were a wild animal about to bolt.

Which to be fair wasn't all that unreasonable since it was my intention. I didn't know who these people were. For all I knew they had the same intentions as the hunters of course it would be an easy way to earn trust by jumping in and saving the day. I wasn't sure I could trust them, and trusting these days seemed to big a risk to take.

I took a step back feeling cornered again. Exhaustion was eating at me, it was getting hard to think clearly, to form a plan of escape. The man with the knives was still behind me. And the woman and second man were closing in from the front. The woman made a gesture with her hand and the second man stopped walking forward, so did she.

"I'm a teacher, at a school for mutants. These two are teachers as well." She explained calmly, gesturing to the two men. "If you let us we can help you." She offered holding out a hand.

"You don't look like a teacher. And they certainly don't." I stated, swaying a bit.

"We are. My names Ororo Monroe, and these two are Scott and Logan...."

She was saying more, but I didn't hear it. My eyes felt heavy and began to close, I struggled madly to keep them open to no avail. They closed and the ground rushed up to meet me.

XOXOXOX

_**It was night and the sky was pitch black, no stars could be seen, the thick clouds of smoke that plumed up above the mansion blocked them out. Mutants could be seen running out of the open doors and any other exits they could find to escape the building flames that engulfed the mansion. But they weren't the only ones there. There were soldiers armed with tranquilizer guns and collars that would render mutants harmless. They were raiding the mansion, taking any mutants they could grab. The older mutants, the more skilled, tried to fight them off but it was no use. They were all rounded up and taken. Van full after van full of captured mutants were driven away. **_

_**The vans stopped outside a military base where the mutants were taken and thrown into cells to await transport to their final destination. They were taken by helicopters to a place deep into the forests that surrounded Alkali lake. There they were put in cages and chained like animals. A woman was walking among the cages, staring into them, studying the mutants with a contemptuous gaze. She was young, she might have even been pretty if it wasn't for the cold, disgusted expression her face was twisted into. She had long deep red hair that reached her middle back and she had green calculating eyes. She was tall for a woman and slim. She was a woman to be feared if you were a mutant.**_

OXOXOXO

I sat bolt upright on the bed I'd been placed on, my eyes flying open. I had had that dream three times now. It was always the same, I had to find these people and warn them before she came to get was my power, I saw the future through my dreams. I sometimes had vision's during the day, but it gave me massive migraines the few times that had happened.

Wait, I didn't remember going to sleep. I began to panic as I remembered what had happened. I looked quickly around the room. It looked like a hospital room. There were a few more beds like the one I was laying in. I was hooked up to strange machines with thin wire. I quickly tore them off. I had to find a way out.

"I see your awake." A female voice said from across the room.

I jumped turning to see a tall woman with red hair walking towards me. The red hair unsettled me, it was the same color as the woman's from my vision. But her face was different, and kind. It helped ease my fear a little but not much.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" I asked ignoring her question.

"You are in my school." I jumped at the man's voice, because it didn't come from in the room, it came from inside my own head.

A man entered the room moments later. He was in a wheel chair. He had a kind face and he was smiling.

"Your safe now Brin." He told me, speaking aloud this time.

The red haired woman had moved back to stand beside the man.

"How did you know my name?" I asked sharply, a hint of fear entering my tone.

"Your not the only one with talents." The man said, though his lips never moved, the voice was in my head again.

"Get out of my head!" I hissed.

I needed to get out of here. I looked around frantically for an escape.

"Its alright, your safe here. I promise you no one will harm you." He was smiling and I found it somewhat reassuring.

My panic lessened, but only slightly.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked.

"You are not a prisoner here. You can leave or stay as you please."

"I need to leave then." I jumped off the bed and started walking towards the doors. "I have to warn someone."

"Its not necessary." The man said. "I've seen what you dream. This is the school you see burning."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

It was hard to stay fearful in this man's presence. I could feel myself calming down.

"My name is Charles Xavier. And this is my school for mutants."

"So she wasn't lying? The woman who brought me here?" I asked, assuming it was her that had taken me.

"No she wasn't."

I wasn't sure if this was the right decision to make, but I was tired of running from the hunters, I wanted a semi normal life. This school offered that and I wanted to stay. Still I wasn't sure if I could trust these people.

"Your free to leave at anytime. No one will stop you." Xavier reassured me, taking the thoughts from my mind.

"I...okay." I said.

I would stay for now, give these people a chance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well theres the first chapter XD 

I hope you enjoyed it =]

Undeniably Yours x


End file.
